


Blind Eyes Guide the Truest Arrow

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blindness, Archery, Blind Character, Blind Falkner, Blindness, Disclaimer: Credit to Nintendo and Pokemon, Drabble, Honorshipping, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: There’s wind on his arm, and wordless whispers in his ear.(This makes it sound really creepy but it's really not)
Relationships: Hayato | Falkner/Matsuba | Morty
Kudos: 3





	Blind Eyes Guide the Truest Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about both archery and blindness, so it you see anything that's incorrect please don't hesistate to let me know (though please be gentle, my heart is small and frail).

He inhales. There’s wind on his arm, and wordless whispers in his ear. Falkner exhales and lets his arrow fly.

He barely hears the  _ thunk _ before everything erupts in cheers. There’s laughs of approval in his ears, and he feels Morty’s arms around him before he hears the whisper of his light steps across the turf. Morty lifts him up in his arms, and without even feeling it Falkner knows there’s a smile on his face. He smiles too and hugs him back. 

He feels Skarmory nudging his hand, and gratefully he lets it take his bow. It caws and presumably flies off.

“You were amazing,” Morty whispers.

It’s certainly not his first tournament, and it’s definitely not his last, but it doesn’t matter. They all end the same way - overwhelming happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Because he's blind the archery tournament people always allow him to have a person/Pokémon on hand to help him. Falkner always accepts but they're always confused because they never see anyone with him but he gets bull's eyes every time? They forget that his boyfriend is a Ghost-type trainer to be honest, heh.  
> = Morty always helps out with Falkner's training but prefers the sidelines during tournaments. It's the same whenever Falkner battles (he's actually pretty good in battles though).  
> = Sometimes his own Pokémon do help out during tournaments but mostly it's Morty's Ghosts. They understand how important it is to him so they don't play tricks on him but it always sends them into fits because no one can see them - ergo, they've tricked basically the whole stadium.  
> \- Falkner is adored by the crowds because he's amazing???  
> \- Since he's been hanging around Morty's Ghost for so long (they've been dating for a while okay) Falkner's probably picked up some quirks. He's definitely not on Morty's level yet but damnit he's competent too!!! He sort of forgets he was a normal non-Ghost-wavelength person once upon a time.  
> = Like at first did he understand the Ghosts? No. But he's pretty coherent in Ghost-speak now.  
> = In a midly crowded room Morty can pick out a whisper as long as it's not too crowded. Falkner's hearing has improved significantly from the Ghosts but not that well. He mostly gets stuck with the very acute feeling of 'oh shit, I left the stove on'. Even if he knows he didn't. Even if there's nothing that he forgot. He just gets stuck with it.  
> = And sometimes when the Ghosts are invisible he can see them? Not really, obviously, but he knows they're there, and not just because he's gotten used to them. If there's people around him they just get so confused? Because here's some random person in the grocery store pushing a shopping cart snapping at empty air? And hey, isn't that that world-class blind archer? (And Falkner's over here like " _Do not do that. _I swear I will lock you all out of the house for _days. I will- _" And then Morty comes back over and he just grumbles, "Your children are misbeahving again.")  
>  \- Falkner + Sunglasses = No. You don't want to know what happened the first and last time.____
> 
> ____Comments and kudos appreciated!_ _ _ _


End file.
